Penstemon is a diverse genus of plants with species that occur in each of the states in the United States (except Hawaii), Canada, Mexico and Guatemala. Many selections within species have been made and named. Selections from interspecific hybrids are less common. However, many European hybrids were derived from intercrossing species and hybrids from Mexico with the large flowered P. cobaea from the central United States. Most of theses large and colorful flowered European hybrids do not over winter in the United States except in the milder climates.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of a Penstemon hybrid, made from intersectional crosses between the fasciculus section and the peltanthera section of Penstemon which has resulted in a group of plants known as the ‘Mexicana’ series. Plants in the fasciculus section are found primarily in Mexico. This series displays intermediate characteristics between the parents. In 1980, the first of the ‘Mexicali’ series was established by introducing the large flowered variety called ‘Sensation’ into the ‘Mexicana’ series. The ‘Mexicali’ series is believed to have received their winter hardiness and long bloom from the Penstemon section fasciculus and larger flowers from the Penstemon section peltanthera and the variety ‘Sensation’.
Seeds of the ‘Mexicali’ series were distributed to members of the American Penstemon Society (APS) through the APS exchange, and the resultant seedlings of some of these ‘Mexicali’ selections performed well. Two selections from the ‘Mexicali’ series were made in Colorado and released through the Plant Select® plants program, ‘Red Rocks’™ and ‘Pikes Peak Purple’™.